Halloween Night
by Paladins
Summary: Monsters come out to play on Halloween. And bite. And get frisky. Mostly DaxCe. But a few have other couples. M simply to be careful. Lots of hinting to it. Basically different drabbles written to different inspirations on Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

_This is in the Canon universe. That's right, I actually am writing something not AU. Let's see how good I can write this._

Sun Ce smiled, sitting atop his war horse with pride. Finally, Lu Bu had been dealt with and they were able to return home. He to his pregnant wife who awaited him with a giant belly and open arms. How he had wanted to return to her. As soon as he had heard she was with his child that was all he wanted. Zhou Yu had been making snide remarks about it since they began their march home.

Ever since his father had been killed he had taken over Wu and things had gotten hectic. Of course, some of the things he had planned for his legacy weren't going to be picking daisies and singing about peace with Cao Cao. But it left him with even less time with his beloved, and that was hard. He would have been happy to have just settled down with her somewhere peaceful and warm in Wu. But then, if he was able to do that he probably wouldn't have been able to marry her, he thought critically. The wheels of fate, he thought with a frown.

The castle was coming into view, and the grin got bigger as the trumpets roared their welcoming tune. He forced himself to keep the horse in a light walk. He couldn't rush. That would be too damn unseemly. How he itched to just gallop up to her, her and his child. Zhou Yu matched him with a knowing stare, and Sun Ce just laughed. Soon it would be Zhou Yu who would want Xiao Qiao. He couldn't see the younger woman to be letting her older sister out due her by much. But instead of saying that he returned his attention to the top of the stairs where she stood.

Her outfit was ornate with the red cloth vibrant, her hair tied up in twists and knots as the Queen and as a wife. The outfit was gorgeous, and it didn't hide her baby bump. He grinned at that. So happy that she was proud to carry his child. Proud and announcing it to the empire. That made him glow. He dismounted and as quickly as he was allowed made his way to her. The people gave a cheer as he wrapped his arms around her and then gently rubbed his hand over the baby bump. "I've missed so much," he whispered, and though his voice was sad he couldn't stop smiling.

"We will make more memories together. With our child," she said a hand on his over her belly. He nodded as the crowd continued to cheer, Zhou Yu staying a few steps below him to smile up at the touching picture of the two so deeply in love. It was a picture of the future, he thought.

Sun Ce made a point to be around her more often. She said she still had a month or so left of the pregnancy. He would be around for the birth. Of that there was no doubt in anybody's mind. But more so he made a point to watch his wife as she made her way around, hobbling through the halls with that content smile on her face. That or pain. Her feet hurt often, and her lower back at times. But she never officially told him that. That would have caused him to do something stupid to try and fix it for her. For the baby. She smiled more when she thought about that and his doting ways.

He was also so careful around her anymore. Especially in bed. He made sure she was comfortable before even thinking about joining her on the bed. It was becoming a little tiresome. He had always taken care of her, treating her like a precious treasure. But being treated like porcelain was not going to work for a full month. It had been bad enough putting up with Huang Gai and Lu Meng for the months that Sun Ce was away. They were technically worse then Sun Ce, but she was around her husband more then she had been around them. She smiled as she fished out her nightgown, getting ready for sleep. Sun Ce was late, but that wasn't totally unusual.

Her husband was currently being surrounded by the court healer; magician. "I am sorry to bother you so late, my lord. But I did a scrying. Lady Da Qiao is close, and I thought it fitting to tell the tides of the world. What I saw was nothing good. The moon is full and evil is afoot this night Lord Sun Ce. I do not know what has happened that they are able to shift through to us, but nothing good can come from it. Please my lord, this night, be safe," the healer said, giving a chant for protection over him.

"Da-"

"I have already given her protection, my lord. I only pray that my little power is enough to protect you this night," the healer said, gasping for air.

"I am sure you do enough. Go rest yourself old man," Sun Ce said, gently guiding him out of the main hall. The old man nodded, mumbling about something else. As soon as the old man was out of sight, Sun Ce hurried to his wife. Full moons were always ominous, divine almost. But what the healer said truly worried the lord. Neither of them spoke about it, but Sun Ce curled around her more defensively that night.

It was late into the night that Da Qiao stirred, blinking back the feeling of being awake. But it didn't work, and she was forced to sit up and see what woke her. Sun Ce mumbled something, his arm holding her a little tighter. She smiled fondly down at him, cooing to him in his sleep and gently pushing a strand of hair away so she could kiss his temple. He mumbled something else and she straightened again with a slight stretch. The child in her kicked, hard. She stared down at her belly with a frown. While the baby was active and strong, never had it been so violent.

Then she saw it. The giant _thing_ that blocked out the light of the moon. It perched on the window seal, staring into the room with its bright red eyes that burned like hot iron. It scanned the entire room until its gaze fell on her. Blocking the light, she couldn't get a perfect view o f the monster, but the glowing runes over its body gave her an idea. It was wiry, and humanoid in shape. But its legs and arms were longer then humans, and the tusks seemed to have grown too large for its snout. The horns reminded her of a billy goat as they rounded around its pointed ears. Its large leather wings were spread wide, blocking the window fully.

She went to jerk back. She tried to scream. She wanted to wake up Sun Ce. She needed to protect her baby. And yet, eyes locked with the monster, she found she could do none. She thought it laughed outside the window, and she found it hard to breath, let alone move. The monster fell back a little, using a clawed finger to draw in the air, a red light following its finger. She watched, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was drawing a pentagon, she thought. When it finished, she felt something break. The healers spell. Her body began to move of its own accord, silent as it carefully maneuvered around her slumbering husband.

Sun Ce groaned, reaching for her. She knew it would be a moment until he fully woke. A moment too late. She jerked, for her baby, for Sun Ce, she jerked against the evil of the magic. The monster seemed a little shocked, cocking its nasty head to the side, some drool spilling from its mouth. Her tears fell quicker, dripping from her jaw onto her husband. He blinked away the sleep when she stood from the bed and took the few steps to the window. The monster was making her hurry. Was it afraid of Sun Ce?

"Da?" he mumbled, turning over. He stilled then, eyes wide in terror. Her tears fell freely as she opened the window, the monster leaning in and scooping her up. The monster was hot, almost burning against her petal soft skin. She couldn't even turn to look at her love as the monster gave a screech and launched itself from the window seal.

Sun Ce grabbed his dagger that he kept at hand and launched it at the monster. It embedded itself in the monster's hip. It gave a cry, staggering a little in the air before glancing over its shoulder at Sun Ce. The man was already dressed, reaching for his spear and on his way down to the stable for a horse. There was no time to sound an alarm. The monster was wounded. It would need to land, he hoped. His soldiers all stopped to ask him what was happening. He wanted to hit them all. None of them saw it? "Open the gate!" he ordered as he swung himself up onto the back of his horse. Not time for a saddle.

"My lord?"

"Now!" They did so, one running off. Obviously to Huang Gai or Zhou Yu. That was fine. But he didn't have time to wait. Da Qiao had been abducted. He wasn't going to wait. Zhou Yu would kill him over it, but that was just fine. Assuming he made it back (since the only way he was coming back was with Da Qiao in his arms, alive). He raced out, seeing the steam from the monster trailing down. And the smell of brimstone. That too was a good indicator where to start looking. The monster better pray Da Qiao wasn't hurt by the time he got there.

His horse stopped going as he came to the hills, rearing back with a whine. He swung off without a fight and dashed towards the billowing steam. It must have been a cold night. He couldn't tell though, as he raced forward. Da Qiao was laying on a rock, unconscious, but otherwise looked perfectly fine. The monster however stood above her, the dagger that had once been embedded in his hip pointed dangerously to her baby bump. Sun Ce reached down, without stopping his run, and picked up a rock to throw at the devilish fiend.

The monster swatted the rock away turning to him with its burning eyes. "You cannot win," the monster hissed, lowering the dagger to its side. "You are but human. Take pride in that I find you great enough that I will use your child to meet my needs. Be honored, human." Sun Ce never slowed as he charged; spear ready to execute the monster. It stepped back and to the side, avoiding the swipe with a hiss. Only to get a boot in his face.

The monster staggered again, screeching in pain. But Sun Ce never slowed. His pace quickening, adrenaline pumping through every muscle, he continued the attack. The monster was quick, and avoided fatal blows. But neither could it get off the ground. Get respite from the attacks. "What are you?" the monster asked after having the spear nearly take off its arm. "What are you that you fight with such vigor? Against a creature such as me, you are able to land multiple hits. You do not slow. Why are you not questioning yourself, human," the monster said, falling back. Farther away from Da Qiao. Farther away from the monster's prize.

Sun Ce stopped for a single moment, his breathing uneven. The few swipes the fiend had returned were deep. Not fatal, but deep. Sweat trailed down his jaw line, his clothes damp. He had no armor, and if the monster was able to get in a good hit, it was likely to be damaging. From the few responses the monster had given, it was strong. Without answering the questions, Sun Ce charged in again. More violent then before. With no fear, no questions, he charged in. The monster gave a wail as it tried to dodge the unexpected attack. He had honestly thought he was going to answer!

Finally, Sun Ce was able to knock the monster off its lanky feet and held the spear to its neck. He would have followed through without a second thought if not for the fact that the monster turned to smoke and raised above him, floating in an almost physical form it seemed. The smell of brimstone and sulfur almost suffocated Sun Ce as he watched. "What an amazing man," the monster drawled. "To force me to retreat, to this form. Truly, I had chosen a good heir for my plans, but did not plan this out well at all. How sad." Its voice seemed to boom, and yet retain the raspy sound of before.

"Be gone monster," Sun Ce said, swiping with his spear.

"Fret not. Though you won't be, your wife and child are safe. You came too fast, too sudden for me to start." The monster glanced at the slumbering Da Qiao. "Like all things this night, my spell will break at sun up. My kind cannot live to see it rise. We must be gone before it breaks through the horizon. But before I go, answer my question? I have reduced myself to this. I cannot fight back."

"You are lying."

"I am everything. I am nature and evil and hate. I have no reason to lie to a human. Even one as magnificent as you. Tell me how you were able to charge a monstrosity such as I without a doubt in your mind. You would not have stood a chance had you at any point held back."

"For Da," he said, leaning on his spear, suddenly feeling like his veins were burning him. "For Da Qiao, I do not doubt. There is no reason to doubt. I would save her. No question to this. For her and my unborn child, there was no reason to doubt anything. I might not have lived. But that didn't matter. I planned to. I want to. But it doesn't matter. I will not question that."

"You would die for this little woman?" The monster eyed her again.

"In a heartbeat."

"What a strange choice of words," the monster said with a lop-sided a grin. "I wonder how long your body will hold out against my poison. It will fight away it all. And the pain will disappear until your body weakens. Until your body cannot fight anymore. And then the pain will come again. This pain. And it will take you. I wonder how long you will last, human."

"As long as I need to keep her safe."

"No. This death for you will be slow. And the baby will be of no use to me once it is born. It will be a year again before the realms meet at the seams and I am able to cross again. You will be safe. She will be safe," he said, motioning to her. "But I wonder if you will live a year. I bet you will. I bet you'll live to see it all. And that will be the best, watching you suffer for interrupting me. Punishment, if you will."

"The sun is rising," Sun Ce said. As the monster moved to disappear Zhou Yu fell through the foliage just in time to see it float away. Zhou Yu stared after it, quite dumbfounded. Sun Ce however forced his legs to move, his body feeling like hot lead, and scooped up Da Qiao. He then sunk to the ground with her in his lap, hunched over her body protectively. He would have liked to of rushed back to their room and put her in bed. Tell her it was all a bad dream when she asked. But he couldn't. Getting home that fast wouldn't work. She'd wake probably. Not to mention they both probably smelled of sulfur and brimstone.

He hoped it wouldn't bother the pregnancy. The doctor had already said it might be a problem, since Da Qiao was so small. With this added stress, it would be a problem. He felt like crying as the cold fear and panic filled his body. Finally, he let himself feel as scared as he should have been when he saw her taken away. Zhou Yu carefully made his way to kneel in front of him, staring at Sun Ce for a moment before gently moving some hair from Da Qiao's face. "I heard everything," Zou Yu said. "I didn't come in until the end. I didn't want to provoke it more."

"Don't tell Da about it. About the curse or whatever it did to me."

"You believe it."

"It was painful. But it's gone now. No need to worry anymore. Only the actual wounds hurt anymore." Sun Ce looked up from Da Qiao, looking haggard and tired. "Don't tell her. Please."

"I swear," Zhou Yu whispered, giving a long sigh, worry etched into his features.

_I hope I got it across that this was on Halloween night. They wouldn't know Halloween and all, so yeah I couldn't say that. So, because it's Halloween when all the devils/imps/monsters come out to play, one decided to play against Wu. And, in DW5 when you watch Sun Ce, every time he falls, his hand goes to the heart. Well, in this, instead of a magician or arrows, the devil/imp/monster caused it years before. But his body is able to fight it for a long time. But when his body weakens, it starts to take over. Yeah. That's how it fits into history. Reviews appreciated. This won't be the only installment of my Halloween fics. I have a few more. Some really on Halloween night, others not.  
_

_Happy Halloween!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_This one is AU and a little bit more mature then the last._

Sun Ce unlocked the door to his pent house with a groan. Everybody had been very much against him today, he thought. Maybe though his girlfriend would be over. They had met at a Halloween party, which had been a bit awkward in the morning. Mostly for him. She had seem more worried, maybe a bit embarrassed about it. But he still hadn't told anybody anything about that night. It just wasn't something a guy talked about. He wasn't supposed to be the one that had a hard time walking in the morning! Not to say she was skipping and doing a waltz, but the point still stood!

She was waiting the hallway, wringing the hem of one of his shirts. Her long hair falling near her hips pulled back up in a ponytail. He didn't like that. He preferred it down personally. He let his jacket fall of his shoulders and threw it on the couch as he walked to her, smiling. She outstretched her arms and smiled back. He hugged her close with a sigh of contentment. She was slowly learning the fact that sex wasn't the biggest part of a relationship. It had been hard for her to grasp, and he understood why after some he open his mind to _her_.

At first he had just thought it had been a _really_ good costume. She had worn a simple, small and simple bikini like piece. It looked edgy and leathery sort of as she walked around. She wasn't as busty as the woman who usually wore such revealing outfits, but she had skin that was as soft as the petals of a rose, and as pale as porcelain. And she had very fit body, toned, which was more then some could say. Sun Ce also thought she had the cutest ass.

Under all her hair were her leathery wings, which were folded in, usually around her like a cape. She later told him it was because it was so crowded. He and his buddies thought it was because it was her cape and she was shy. Which she was. Just not about sex. And her tail fell down, swishing gently. She hadn't moved it as much, realizing that humans didn't really have tails that moved. He had thought it had been hooked to her little bikini bottom. The most amazing part was the small horns that poked through her bangs. Not super large or noticeable. Cuter then dangerous looking. He had been amazed at how those looked, wondering what they had been made of. She later told him bone.

He, being full of confidence and half drunk had summoned the nerve to talk to her before other men did. She just had a presence that made men sort of want her, but didn't have the nerve to actually do it. At least completely sober. She had given him a dazzling smile when he had started the conversation, blushing. She was shy, he had thought, congratulating himself. She had probably been forced into the outfit and then her friends left her. Or some other similar sob story that would allow him to get her out of the outfit hopefully.

He had gotten his wish. He'd gotten her in bed. And he still couldn't decide if it was the best thing or worst thing he'd done with his life. Not that he'd change it. But just because he didn't want her gone didn't mean she was good for him. That the relationship would work. She had a different culture then him. She could only come see him after the sun had set. She was a succubus. And that was the worst thing.

He hadn't believed it at first. And she didn't blame him later on. But he had woken up to her looking like a human. She had rolled off of him and was peeking out of his curtains, cute little tush in the air. She had then sat back and pulled her thick hair over her shoulder and looked down at him. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. He moaned, wondering where the bottom half of his body was. "Did I hurt you? I tried not to take anything. I didn't want to feed tonight. But it is hard sometimes! I don't usually take it in such a physical way. I might have taken more then…"

"What?" he said, forcing himself to sit up. Mostly so he could make sure he still had legs. The way she was talking he was wondering if that was why he couldn't feel them.

"No. I am hungry. I didn't take much. You will be alright," she said with a smile. "But I must get going. I am not allowed to say to see the sun up." She slid off of the bed, giving him another dazzling smile.

"Naked?" he said as she made her way to the door. She glanced down, and then back at him.

"I forget you humans cover yourselves," she said with a giggle. She closed her eyes, and he watched as the wings broke through her back, flapping away the droplets of blood and the tail broke out from her backbone. She gave a stretch, and he watched as her skin grew darker, and rougher, over the sensitive areas. What he had thought was clothes were skin. He fell back some, eyes wide.

"What the fuck?"

"I am what your kind calls a succubus," she said with a bow. "And I must be going. I will die when the sun rises. Good bye." With that, the shadows of his room seemed to pool around her, and she began to sink into them with a smile. Sun Ce had called in sick that Monday, even though the Halloween party had been on Saturday. He hadn't believed her or any of it for some time. It was his hangover. Some lucid dream. Something.

He had accepted it when she had saved him from being mugged. Three on one, he was just going to give them his money and hope they decided he'd been a good victim and not beat the shit out of him. Or shoot him for that matter. He would probably have been more trouble if it wasn't for the two guns pointed at him. She had come out of a shadow, ripping the throat out of one, and disappearing with him into a shadow. The other was simply dragged down. The third fired off shots as the shadows clung to him. Though nobody responded to the shots or yells. That made him question the neighborhood, really.

She had slid partially out of the shadows then to stare at him, with a blush. "Are you alright?" she asked, pushing some hair away.

"Holy…" Sun Ce muttered, staring at her. It wasn't a dream, his mind supplied, eyes traveling down her body to where she disappeared into the shadow. Or wall. The shadow on the wall.

"I hadn't thought it would be so hard to accept," she said, looking a little crestfallen. She began to sink into the shadows as well.

"No, wait," he called, not really sure what he was doing. He had just been almost mugged, and saved by a succubus. Assuming he believed that now. He was officially on auto-pilot. "You saved me," he said, still on his knees.

"Yes."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining… but," he said, trailing off.

"I like you. You were the first that I didn't want to eat from," she said, pulling at her, looking mighty embarrassed. "Though you were delicious," she muttered, blushing deeper.

"Eat?"

"I eat your desire," she said. "Feed off of it. I usually lay upon my prey, and bite into their necks. Entering their dreams, I create desire within the man, or woman at times. And then I feast. I don't usually act physically," she said with a shrug.

"So the act of sex…"

"Is one tactic some use. I do not usually like that approach. Though I have used it before. It isn't difficult. But I don't like the human clothes, which makes it somewhat more difficult for me to blend into your human society." He stared at her, and after a few moments had invited her back to his pent house. Not for sex. But his honor demanded he repay her. That and she was a nude chick. Even if he wasn't shooting for sex, there was no real reason to not invite her to his home. Things had been worked out and they had become some sort of makeshift couple.

Except for her feeding. She didn't like draining him, because he did feel drained and tired in the mornings. It wasn't painful, but definitely would have ruined him. But that meant she was out on other men (or women) and that didn't sit well with him (even the women part). She didn't do it physically; he trusted her on that. And he understood her need to. If she didn't eat her body weight in human food, then she really wasn't fit to go about her day. It wasn't something he had brought up, since he didn't have a solution and didn't want her to leave him.

So, instead of asking anything about her day, afraid it might come up, he instead let his hands fall to hold her hips and gave her a quick kiss. "What's got you antsy?" he asked, finally, when she continued to fidget.

"Well… You see-please don't be angry with me, Love. But I snooped around and I found this cook book." She looked up at him, searching for any anger. When she saw none, she continued. "I saw the cook book and thought that you were home so late since I was here before you. And I thought I'd make you something. So I did. And, well, I hope it isn't cold," she said, voice getting quieter by the end.

He smiled down at her, giving a chuckle. "Me too," he said, and took her hand and made his way to the kitchen. She followed meekly, continuing to pull at the hem of his shirt. It would be ruined if he didn't calm her nerves quickly. Not that he cared, really.

He sat down, staring at the steaming food. It looked edible. It looked good actually. Especially for a first try by somebody who wasn't all too familiar with a kitchen. Not that he was, but it still was pretty good. She sat opposite of him, legs curled under her on the chair as she watched him, chewing on the inside of her lip eagerly. Honestly, there was no way he could tell her it was horrible. Even if it was the worst thing he had ever tasted, even if he was going to have to eat it again, he wouldn't be able to tell her that. He knew that even before he served himself some of the spaghetti. But that was half the fun of dating right? He smiled as he twirled the fork in the noodles.

Nor could he tell her he had gotten some fast food on the way home, the trash still in the passenger seat of his car. That was another little problem. She didn't know how to work the phones, and so he never really knew what she had planned for him. At times like this that made things difficult. But she wouldn't of called him anyway, so it was a moot point. He took a bite and chewed carefully. It was pretty bland really. Nothing great honestly. No kick to the sauce. But it wasn't raw, was warm in fact, and didn't taste bad. So he was able to grin and say, "Damn this tastes good!" without much lie. The look on her face made it worth it to double stuff himself. She looked so proud, her smile brighter then almost any before. He grinned back as he ate, she herself taking a plate as well. That didn't scare him. She wouldn't know what spaghetti was supposed to taste like.

It was moments like these that he wanted to last forever. The time with her that seemed normal, and at the same exact time so exceptional. But it couldn't. Somewhere inside of him he knew it would end somewhere down the line. Too much stood in the way. And he didn't know how much of it he could fight. How much of their obstacles he'd be able to fight. But she looked so carefree, so proud and happy and so full of love as she ate opposite of him that he refused to think of the future as he ate his bland spaghetti.

_There you go. I don't want to go anywhere with this one. I'm not going to. But if somebody else wants to, I don't mind. Take the idea or whatever. I would like to see where somebody else goes with it though if somebody does want to take it. On another note, I did sort of like this one just because it was a different take. Da Qiao was the dangerous one. So yeah. Reviews appreciated._

_Happy Halloween.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is AU too._

**Part One**

Da Qiao made her way after the man, Zhou Yu. She wasn't sure what he did here in this business, but everybody seemed to respect him. Follow him. He had given her a title actually. It just sounded like-for lack of better terms- bullshit to her. But that didn't matter. She pushed a stray curl back, steeling herself as they came to the door. She was the infamous Sun Ce's new secretary. Most ended up disappearing, or running out screaming. But she needed a job desperately, and it paid wonderfully.

Zhou Yu gave her an encouraging smile before opening the door. "I assure you-" A loud moan interrupted him. The lithe man stilled, his already pale face starting to resemble the white petals of a lily. He slowly turned his head to see Sun Ce being straddled a woman in his large "big boss" chair. Da Qiao's eye brows shot up into her dark bangs, admittedly shocked.

"I told you the door should have been locked," the woman said, who had the dignity to blush. Sun Ce did not, simply grinning passed to her Zhou Yu.

"What's up?" he said, apparently forgetting he had a woman on his lap. The woman gave a huff, face going a deeper red as she slipped out of his lap, her legs seemingly to barely hold her up. She pushed passed them, flipping her hair as she glared at Da Qiao.

"I brought your new secretary," Zhou Yu said. Sun Ce leaned forward to get a look at her. Da Qiao gave a disarming smile and stepped forward. She even gave him a small bow. Sun Ce appraised her, taking the paperwork Zhou Yu handed him.

"You couldn't find somebody with… better qualifications?" Sun Ce asked. Da Qiao glanced up, only to see him looking at her chest. She was sure, by his expression, Zhou Yu would have smacked him had she not been there.

"I assure you, _sir_. What I lack in curves, I can make up for with skill," she said. Something this place was lacking, she thought with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips. She admitted she wasn't exactly busty or overtly curved. But she had always been told she had a pretty face. Beautiful, they had said. Of course, the fact that she was wearing her glasses because her contacts were still lost from the move probably made the jerk automatically think nerd. And her hair was tightly pulled back. It was a professional look that would allow her to look older. He apparently didn't approve, she thought with a snarl.

"That's a mighty big boast," he said, and this time his friend did smack him. "Hey! I'm the boss!" Sun Ce said, flinching when Zhou Yu raised his hand again. Da Qiao watched with mild amusement. Both men were handsome beyond the norm. Zhou Yu reminded Da Qiao of the old gentle knights in books she had always read about. He held himself with dignity and grace. Poise and elegance. Sun Ce was the rugged, humorous type it seemed. He smiled, his handsome face becoming even more appealing to the eyes. He was darker, his skin tanned hand his hair a muddy brown. He also was more muscular. Even under the suit she could tell by his broad shoulders that the man worked out.

"She is the best we got. Don't ruin this you fool," Zhou Yu hissed.

"Fine. We'll keep her," Sun Ce said with a sigh, turning to eye her again. Da Qiao didn't particularly like his tone, or the look he gave her. She was sure it meant no good for her. She was right of course. Which was always troublesome.

She was given loads of work that left her tired and haggard by the end of the day. The bus rides home the worst part. He always nagged to her over the intercom, or the button would accidently be pushed and she hear the horrid sounds of his days' _activities_ would left her angry and embarrassed. The jerk seemed to think it was funny. At least until she got the nerve to yell into the phone at them one time. The woman had stumbled out of there looking angry and embarrassed. Da Qiao felt empowered.

At some point he stopped being such a jerk, to being a nuisance. It sort of started when she found her contacts. He looked at her a little different then. Something clicked, she realized looking back. But otherwise, it was a very slow shift in attitude. He went from being a pig and a jerk and a tyrant to flirting. Da Qiao didn't know how that came about. But it did. And she enjoyed _that_ less then she did him working her until she dropped. She hadn't had the nerve to bring it up yet. In fact it just made her flustered and she always ran from him when he got too strong. He seemed to enjoy it. The one time she had looked over her shoulder as she ran off to do something he had watched with a smirk. She hadn't looked back again.

But even as a flirt he seemed to pile her up with work. Now though she got the impression it was to keep her around. And she had heard from fewer women. They called at work. And it was disgusting listen to them try to convince her to put them through. Even if he hadn't told her to do so she probably would have. And she did with some women he said it was okay to put through. He learned to give her specific names of women he wanted to talk to.

But she was there again after dark, tapping her manicured nails on the keyboard. She hated being here late. Had told him so. She hadn't ever told him why. Riding on the city bus home at night was just creepy. As was walking into her empty apartment. She hadn't gotten around to getting a cat or dog. She preferred the idea of a dog, but with her hours she didn't think it was fair to the dog. Cats were more solitary and would better handle her being gone all day probably. The only good thing though was that he had always remained when every any other employer did. He didn't leave them, her alone in the big creepy building in the dark.

She gave a yawn and stretched, leaning against the back of the chair. It was getting hard to read what she typed. She'd been staring at the computer screen too long. And her fingers actually felt sore. She moaned, rolling back and stretching her legs some. She reached for her heels, which she often took off and forgot to put on during the day. He had chuckled the first time he had caught her walking around in just her stockings. She put them on the desk, next to her purse.

"No," she said when she turned back to the computer. Saving the work, she turned off the technology. She was done, she thought, standing and stretching again. She made her way towards his door, and as usual forgone knocking. It never did any good anyway. She stepped in and glanced around for him. He wasn't in his "big boss" chair (not her choice of words) and that meant he was scouring the building. Probably bored. All the women usually were smart enough to get going before dark. Unlike her. She gave a long sigh, walking to his desk to the stack of papers. It's where he usually put the work he had for her. How he got work done she didn't know. But he did. He got a lot of work done.

She leaned a hip against the desk as she flipped through a pack of papers. She couldn't leave without telling him first. It was only polite. She pulled at her hair, scratching some strands loose. Not that it mattered. By the end of the day her bun was always falling out. She jumped when the door clicked closed. Spinning around she gave a sigh of release to see Sun Ce staring at her. At least at first. He looked dangerous though, she thought, slowly setting the packet down. More so then he usually did.

"What are you doing here?" he said, the sound of his voice deeper, more sultry then usual. Her heart started to quicken pace.

"Working," she said, feeling a little edgy. Unsure what was wrong with him, she wished he'd leave the doorway. It didn't help her feel anymore at ease that he seemed to be guarding it.

"You didn't go home," he said, more to himself since it was obvious she didn't. He shifted some, and then she saw it. The crimson stain on his shirt. His overcoat had hidden most of it. It should have remained hidden. She fell back against the desk, eyes suddenly wide in fear. He eyed her then. Not a curse, not a sound came from his lips as he watched her panic.

"What'd you do?" she said, hand groping over his desk for something as a weapon. Suddenly he was against her, pressing his body against hers, his large hand holding hers by the wrist. She stilled, frozen as she stared into his chest. Right at the blood stain. "Stop," she mumbled, though she couldn't bring herself to struggle.

"You've been so appetizing as of late, you know," he rumbled, and any words she was trying to say died on her tongue. Appetizing?! "It had to be you who came into my office after I just fed. Do you know that's probably when we're the most dangerous? Or when we're starved. But I assume that's common knowledge. A starved man is quite dangerous, no matter who he is," he said.

"What?" Da Qiao said, feeling close to tears. Her boss was a psycho path. Right? And why wasn't she struggling, she thought, glancing at her hand in his. He was no longer holding it down, but had his fingers laced through her own. She swallowed, turning back to his eyes.

"But you shouldn't wear your hear up so tight," he said conversationally almost. Except for it sounded so _sexy_ and made her legs feel weak. Which is shouldn't. He had blood on his shirt, she thought, eyes wide. He took his other hand off of her hip and preached for the clip that kept her hair up and took it out, tossing it somewhere on his desk. Her hair fell down in a clump, and he started to run his fingers through the long dark strands.

"I think you put a spell on me. You must be some sort of witch," he said, almost too quiet for her to hear. She sucked on her bottom lip, chewing at it as she just watched him. Her traitorous body responding to his soft caresses. His thumb rubbing a circle on her knuckles. His hand massaging the back of her head. This is wrong, she thought. But it had no force behind it. And he had blood on his shirt! She wanted to cry, but her body just didn't.

His eyes went to her lip between her teeth and he gave a slight hiss. Pushing against her a little more. The pressure, shockingly, was more comforting then scary. And that scared her too. "You have to be some sort of witch. Succubus. Something," he cooed, lowering his head to the curve where her neck met shoulder, his hand going to holding her head. She stilled with shock, fear, and all kinds of disbelief when she felt fangs grazing over her delicate skin, his tongue reaching out and stroking over her pulse. She couldn't do anything to fight it. She wasn't sure what to do. She simply blacked out at that moment, falling limp into his arms. The last thing she heard was the rumble of his baritone voice. She couldn't make out what he said, but it was soothing.

**Part Two**

It was Halloween night, and everybody was all dressed up. It was a rather big thing in the town, and anybody not dressed up was usually pranked so bad the following day, it was just easier to dress up. The man, his target, currently stood outside of the house. He was dressed as a pirate, large earrings and the hat. His white shirt opened to reveal his washboard chest, his many necklaces jingling with each movement. He was leaning against the back wall of the house, looking a little wary of the open.

He moved slowly through the shadows, his grin spreading across his face in eagerness. Close enough, almost too close, he lunged. He had to act now or the man would spot him. Instead of jumping, getting spooked, the pirate turned and slammed his fist into his jaw- hard. The younger man staggered, using the wall to remain standing as he gave a yelp. "What the fuck man?"

"Damn fuckbite. You shouldn't stalk a man like that. Not on this night," the pirate said, shaking his hand. It stung after that hit. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't tell me you actually are superstitious Gan Ning? You believe in all that shit about demons and vampires on Halloween?" Ling Tong straightened, rubbing the blood away from his lip. He was dressed as a vampire, with the long cape and fake teeth (that were now broke), his long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Damn straight I do." Gan Ning said, again turning to stare at the dark, open back yard. "Seen it for myself too. I know they're out there. Wouldn't be hard to find them. They want to be found," he said, eyeing Ling Tong's outfit with what looked slightly like amusement.

"You really think you'd find them?"

"Don't believe me? C'mon."

"There is beer and a dozen busty women inside dressed as angels, demons, and witches. Why am I going to walk off with you into the dark?" Ling Tong asked, raising an eyebrow at Gan Ning.

"Because you ridiculed me," Gan Ning snarled, grabbing Ling Tong and dragging him out into the dark of the trees. Ling Tong yelled in protest, fighting every step of the way towards the park. It wasn't too far, but it took everything in Gan Ning's power not to hit him again. As soon as they entered the park, Ling Tong resigned himself to his fate, and followed after Gan Ning with a frown, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was almost ready to say he was pouting.

"Really man? You can just admit you wanted to hit me."

"I wouldn't need to come up for an excuse to hit you, dumbass." Ling Tong nodded, knowing that was the truth. It was just hard to see Gan Ning as superstitious. Maybe it was the pirate costume. Pirates were superstitious weren't they? He should have paid more attention in history, he thought with a groan.

Gan Ning stopped, listening. Of course, there was nothing to listen for, but Ling Tong stayed silent. His jaw was no doubt going to bruise and still throbbed from the hit. He wasn't willing to be smacked around on Halloween. Not to say he wouldn't get a few hits in, but just fighting didn't sound appealing right now. Then he stilled, straightened as a giggle echoed through the park. "Just partiers," Ling Tong said, but Gan Ning lead the way into the tree's to the giggle. Ling Tong sighed and followed.

Gan Ning then stopped, and hid behind a tree, pointing. Ling Tong leaned over to see. A young girl sat on one of the large electrical boxes. She had the prettiest dark blonde hair, pulled back up in a high ponytail. Her costume, a maid's outfit, was full of ruffles and lace. The skirt riding up high to show some legs, stockings, and a garter belt. Between her legs was one tall man. His hair, a lighter brown color, was pulled back and up in a ponytail, falling down like Ling Tong's. In fact, their costumes were near identical.

Now, normally Ling Tong would have just blushed and left. Especially with all that leg showing. But she had her head thrown back, holding the man's head to her neck, legs wrapping around him. That wasn't totally unusual. Necking was the new thing, he guessed. But there was blood running down into her cleavage that the man slowly followed with his tongue. Ling Tong paled, stepping back. "Just fetish freaks," he whispered, ready to run should either of them see him.

"I see you kept your promise, Gan Ning. And he's a cutie," a voice said, and Ling Tong swung around to see a woman staring at him with a smile. Her smile was rather sweet even. Except he saw the fangs. She shouldn't have had fangs. She was dressed as a witch.

"Yeah, whatever Sun Shang Xiang," Gan Ning said, scratching at his neck before pushing passed Ling Tong to the pair necking on the electric box. "Where's Sun Ce?"

"You have to ask," Zhou Yu said, lifting his face from Xiao Qiao's neck, who gave a low, erotic moan. Gan Ning nodded in understanding.

"What the hell?" Ling Tong yelled, stumbling away from the girl.

"He looks cute and healthy too. You're good Gan Ning," she said, and was then behind Ling Tong. He stilled as her manicured (or possibly clawed, he wasn't sure) hand went up to his neck, stilling him. She maneuvered his head, and clothes, biting down quick, giving him no time to think on how to struggle. It was painful. Not in a mind blowing way. But he could feel her sucking against his neck, and he felt the blood trailing down his shoulder. Only to have his clothes become soaked in the little trail. The last thing he heard, when he was falling to the ground, was some other, new guy start talking.

"Another man, Sister?"

"Shut up Quan. You don't let me feast on Zhou Tai anymore. I gotta get it somewhere else."

"You have no right to feed on my bodyguard."

"But Zhou Tai is delicious!" she whined, and Ling Tong only heard the sound of the other man, Quan something, saying his retort.

_I left a lot open to interpretation on this one._ Part Two _could be anywhere from a year from _Part One_ to the same night. I assume it would be closer to a year later then not. This one is also up for adoption. I'll not be continuing it either._ _And just to stop questions now, Sun Shang Xiang x Zhou Tai is my newest crack pairing. Not sure if I've told ya'll yet. But it is. And I'm not sure if Gan Ning was a vampire or what he was. _

_Also, I'm not going to mark this as complete, these little Halloween drabbles, until Halloween is over. I have a few more ideas I could do, but not sure if I'll get to them. Once Halloween is done I'll mark it complete. And just to keep everybody updated, I wrote a little bit on both _Names_ and _Heroes_. I just have to write enough to make the update worth reading and fix it. So before the end of next month I hope to have a chapter up for those._

_Reviews appreciated._

_Happy Halloween.  
_


End file.
